


Jealousy

by aw1214



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Don't Fuck With Anne, F/M, She Will Totally Do Anything For Phillip, She's also kind of a badass, Threats of Violence, carwheeler - Freeform, protective Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Phillip was getting some extra female attention from a new member of the circus and Anne did not like it one bit and so she decided to take matters into her own hands.





	Jealousy

Anne hated the new girl at the circus. Eva Packsley, she was all over Phillip and Anne couldn’t stand it.

She’d joined the circus a few weeks ago and she had taken a liking to Phillip, she found every excuse to be around Phillip and stare dreamily after him when she couldn’t. When she was with Phillip she’d flirt with him constantly, or shower him with compliments.

Phillip of course noticed none of it, he only had eyes for Anne and so he was completely oblivious to anyone else but Eva drove Anne crazy. 

Eva knew Phillip belonged to Anne but she saw their relationship as nothing more than a mere obstacle. She knew how crazy she drove Anne when she flirted with Phillip so she would just smile sweetly at her as she rubbed Phillip's shoulders after a long show or give her a smug little grin when she was around, one that made Anne want to rip her face off. 

Anne was a sweet harmless girl until you mess with the people she loves, she’d been through hell and back to be with Phillip and she would fight anyone who tried to take him from her. 

She watched as Eva pressed her hand to her heart as they stood behind the stands watching Phillip singing and dancing in the ring, 

"Isn't he handsome?" Eva cooed, Anne frowned, "who? My boyfriend?" She asked but Eva didn’t seem to hear her. 

Anne thought back to this morning when Eva was a little more physical than Anne would’ve liked in morning rehearsals.

* * *

 Phillip called for a water break and made his way over to the cooler, of course Eva was hot in pursuit to follow him, like she always was.  

Anne watched after her with a sour expression on her face, she was tempted to go over to Phillip and claim him as her own but the idea was ridiculous, wasn’t it?

Lettie and W.D noticed Anne's grumpiness and decided they’d investigate, "what’s got into you?" Lettie asked clapping Anne on the back. 

Anne nodded her head towards Eva, "look at her, all over Phillip" she spat, W.D rolled his eyes, "are you still on this? You’ve been complaining about her since she joined the circus, you need to let it go" he laughed. 

Anne turned on him, "let it go?" She demanded, "would you let it go if some random man had his hands all over me? Huh?". 

W.D backed up and held his hands in surrender, "whoa! You’re really fired up about this" he exclaimed, Lettie laughed at Anne's heated reaction until she turned her glare on her. "Anne, just calm down. I doubt Phillip's even noticed, you know he only has eyes for you" Lettie chimed, "well yeah" Anne said. "So what’s the problem?" W.D asked, "I don’t like her being all over him like that" Anne huffed. 

W.D pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “okay so what’s the plan then? You’re gonna storm over there and then what?” He asked.

Anne opened her mouth but shut it again when she realised she didn’t know how to answer that, she had no plan.  She growled, “it doesn’t matter! I need to do something, I am not letting some jezebel steal Phillip from me” she shouted.

Lettie grabbed her arm, “listen to me, that isn’t going to happen. You’re getting yourself all worked up over nothing, just take a deep breath and calm down before you do something stupid” she told her.

Anne went to speak but W.D cut her off, “Anne, seriously. I know you get protective of people and god knows you’re competitive as hell but there’s no competition here. I bet Eva doesn’t even know you’re competing with her. You’re just overreacting but if you storm over there with all guns blazing you’ll probably scare Phillip off. Your relationship is still new and he doesn’t know about this side of you yet. Is beating Eva really worth losing Phillip?” He asked.

Anne looked back at Eva again, she was laughing heartily at something Phillip had said. Her hand lingering on his arm as she giggled, Phillip wasn’t _that_ funny she thought.

But she also knew W.D was right, “no” Anne grumbled reluctantly. She crossed her arms and scowled at the floor but she stayed where she was instead of causing a scene with Eva.

* * *

Anne couldn’t help but to feel a little smug when she performed her duet with Phillip at the end of the show. She sent a sickly sweet smile to Eva as Phillip dipped and kissed her at the end of the closing song. 

Anne knocked the top hat from Phillip’s head so she could run her fingers through his hair when he did, she kissed him more passionately than she normally would in front of the public eye. Phillip’s brows shot up in response but he kissed her back with just as much passion.

"What was that for?" He whispered when the kiss was broken, Anne glanced to see Eva's face like thunder, "oh nothing" she said innocently with a satisfied smile. 

After Phillip closed the show and thanked everyone for coming Anne grabbed his hand and lead him to behind under the stands, "where are we going?" He laughed. 

Anne pulled him into the shadows of the stands and raised her finger to his lips, "shh, just come here" she whispered. She looked over his shoulder to see if Eva had seen them before she leaned in and kissed him. 

She did feel a little guilty for using Phillip like this but she just loved him so much and wanted to make sure Eva knew. She wanted to know that nobody would take him from her; not Eva, Not Phillip's parents, nobody. 

Plus she didn’t think he’d mind much considering the passionate way he kissed her back. For a moment it was perfect, just her and Phillip alone under the stands sharing a passionate moment of intimacy, that was until Eva came walking over. 

"Phillip, you were amazing tonight!" She exclaimed causing Phillip to pull away. He cleared his throat and ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, "Eva, I didn’t see you there" he said hastily. 

Anne laughed at his awkward expression, "thank you, I didn't think I did that well tonight" Phillip laughed nervously. Eva waved her hand, "nonsense! You were perfect, as always" she said with a wink. 

Anne resisted the urge to kill her right then and there, instead settling for a cold glare in her direction that Phillip couldn't see as she stood slightly behind him. 

Phillip stifled a yawn, "man I’m exhausted, I always am after the show. I think I'm just going to go to bed, are you coming Anne?" He asked, Anne shook her head "I’ve got something I need to do first. I’ll see you in a second baby" she said smiling smugly at Eva. 

Phillip was too tired to notice, he just nodded and kissed her cheek, "okay, love you" He said wearily, Anne grinned, "sorry, what did you say? I didn’t hear you" she asked. 

Phillip stopped to look at her, "oh nothing, I just said I love you" he repeated, Eva rolled her eyes and scowled but Anne just smiled, "oh okay, I love you too". 

Anne waited for Phillip to disappear out of sight before she turned in Eva, "okay, we have a problem" she said coldly. 

Eva exhaled sharply through her nose, "is that so?" She asked, Anne gritted her teeth just to stop herself from screaming. Eva's presence infuriated her, Anne wasn't a violent person at all but there was something about Eva that made Anne want to lose her shit. 

She took a menacing step forward, "you need to back off from Phillip or else" she threatened. Eva raised her eyebrows, "or else?" She repeated. She laughed dryly, "or else what?" She asked. 

Anne took another step forward, forcing Eva to take a step back out of the safety of the shadows and into the open light from the circus, "oh trust me. You don't want to find out what will happen if you don't" Anne promised. 

Eva laughed again, "and is that supposed to scare me?" She asked, Anne shrugged nonchalantly, "no, but now you've been warned. What happens next is up to you, if you were smart you would just back off and nobody would get hurt. I can assure you, you do _not_ want to test me" Anne answered aggressively. 

She was so caught up in threatening Eva she didn't notice Lettie lingering a few feet away, half hidden by a few of the props from the show. 

W.D frowned and crept up behind Lettie, "what're you doing?" He asked. Lettie jumped, startled by his sudden presence but she quickly recovered and pulled him into hiding too. "Shh!" She scolded. 

She peered around the spinning wheel she hid behind, "I'm spying on Anne, she's chewing Eva out and it's about to get good" she explained. W.D also peered around the wheel to look at his sister. 

He winced, "that poor girl, Anne is going to rip her to shreds" he laughed with little sympathy. He knew what Anne was like when she got all protective and jealous. 

"And what if I do? Then what?" Eva questioned, Anne scoffed, "do you really want to do this? Do you _really_ want to see what I'm capable of?" Anne asked. 

Eva took a step forward, a confident smile on her face, "I really do" she whispered. Anne snorted, "then you must be dumber than I thought". 

Anne rolled her shoulders, "I don't think you realise what I will do for that man. You have no idea what he and I have been through to get to where we are today, he ran into a burning building for me, you don't think I'll do whatever it takes to protect him?" She asked. 

Eva clasped her hand to heart, "wow, such a touching story" she said sarcastically, "but you're all bark and no bite, you wouldn't lay a finger on me". 

Anne raised her brow, "oh I wouldn't? Is that a challenge?" She asked, she began to circle Eva like a shark circling a helpless seal, "I'm going to give you some advice" she said stopping short just in front of her. 

" _Never_ doubt me" she said before she continued circling again, "I may be a nice girl, and  true I would never usually touch someone. I'm not that kind of person, I _normally_ find violence pointless and stupid but once you bring Phillip into the equation it's a whole other story". 

She stopped behind her back now, "I love Phillip more than anyone else and I will do anything for him. I can be real nasty when I want to be and if you don't stop flirting with my man I will show you just how nasty I can be" she whispered. 

She grabbed Eva's shoulder roughly, spinning her around to face her, "everything you've heard about niggers is true. We're savages when threatened and your behaviour towards Phillip is threatening to our relationship". 

Eva scoffed, "so?" She laughed but Anne could see her words had began to get to her. Her laugh was nervous, her face paled, her eyes darted between Anne and behind her frantically, probably planning her escape. 

"Don't fuck with me, I'm crazy" Anne spat getting all up in her face, Eva gulped and stepped back but Anne followed, "so what will it be? Will you leave Phillip alone?" Anne asked. 

Eva nodded frantically, "yes fine! I'll leave him alone!" She cried, Anne smiled smugly, "good, because you don't want to get on my bad side" she said, "now run along". 

She watched as Eva turned and ran. Anne dusted off her hands and turned to walk back to her and Phillip's room when she saw Phillip standing a few steps in front of Lettie and W.D with a shocked expression on his face. 

The smile immediately dropped from Anne's face, "Phillip, what're you doing here? I thought you were going to bed" Anne said nervously, he held up his top hat, "I just went to get this from the ring first" he explained. 

He gestured vaguely to Lettie and W.D behind him, "I saw these two hiding behind the props and then you talking to Eva" he said weakly. 

Anne cringed, "how much did you hear?" She asked, Lettie laughed nervously, "we're just gonna..." She trailed off grabbing W.D and backing up before they turned and left quickly. 

Phillip walked towards Anne and she flinched expecting him to yell or get angry at her. Instead he began to laugh, "don't fuck with me, I'm crazy?" He quoted, Anne looked up slowly and began to laugh too, "yeah well..." She trailed off unsure what to say. 

He shook his head as he laughed, "so what was that all about then?" He asked, Anne looked down at her feet again and began fiddling with her hands, "well she's been getting really close to you lately and she kept flirting with you and I-" she began to explain. 

Phillip dipped his head to look at her, "Anne, are you jealous?" He asked, she smiled sheepishly at him, "maybe?" She offered. 

Phillip just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, "you don't need to worry about me and any other girls you lunatic" he said, "I don't?" Anne asked. 

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, "no, of course not. I love you and only you, no other girl could compare to you. Even if you are bat shit crazy, you're the only one for me Anne" he promised. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly, "I know but it's still a relief to hear, I'm sorry for threatening to hurt Eva" she laughed, he rolled his eyes and laughed pulling away so he could look her in the face again, "so does this mean you're going to trust me and not scare any more girls away even if they are flirting with me?" He asked. 

Anne smiled and nodded, "no more scaring girls away" she agreed. He laughed, "come here you" he said, he tipped her chin forward with his index finger to kiss her. 

She smiled against his lips and let him wrap his arm around her, "although if there are any more overly flirtatious girls I will totally claim you as my own again" she joked. 

He kissed her cheek and lead her to their room, "damn you _are_ crazy" he laughed, "but you're mine and I am yours, and I wouldn't have it any other way". 


End file.
